


El Propósito de Tony Stark

by LadyPando18



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: Después de dar el gran chasquido y destruir a ThanosTony Stark es. . ¿Un perro?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	El Propósito de Tony Stark

#Stony #Minihistoria #noleer #eskk

\- Y cuando chasqueaste los dedos... ¿Que pasó? - Preguntó Scott a Bruce, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese evento.

\- Bueno todo es muy raro, cuando te pones el guante sientes una corriente de poder inimaginable, quizás sea la gema de la mente o no lo sé muy bien, pero sabes inmediatamente lo que debes hacer. Es como si te hablaran, cuando pensé en querer regresar a todos el guantelete me dijo que chasqueara los dedo y obtendría lo que quería, luego de eso apareces frente a una gran puerta, allí vi a Nat y me pregunto si lo habíamos logrado y le dije que si, ya luego desperté y bueno lo demás lo sabes. - respondió Bruce con una mirada llena de nostalgia a recordar a Nat.

\- Y.. Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero por qué no trajiste a Nat? - no pudo evitar preguntar, sabía que era una mala maña pero estar tanto tiempo con Luis lo había vuelto un chismoso. 

\- No pude, lo intente... Pero el alma de Nat es... Pertenece a la gema del alma. - Y fue lo último que dijo Hulk antes de irse del lugar, recordar a Nat era abrir viejas heridas.

Steve logró ver a Bruce irse de la sala cabizbajo y no pudo evitar preguntar si todo estaba bien.

\- Si Cap, todo en orden - fue lo único que le respondió.

\- Hey Bruce, cuando debo viajar s regresar la gemas? Ya han pasado casi tres meses y.. - Quería sacarle conversación a su amigo.

\- Oh si, tendremos listo los últimos detalles en al menos dos semanas, lo siento Cap, no soy tan rápido como Tony para las maquinas. 

\- Tranquilo, no hay apuros.

Quince días, en quince días haría un viaje al pasado con intenciones de no regresar más. Sin más se acerco a Scott.

\- ¿Que le paso a Bruce?

\- A.. Bueno, le pregunte acerca del chasquido y me estaba contando hasta que recordó a Nat y bueno - Guardo silencio unos segundo - Dijo que vio a Nat, digo, cuando hizo el chasquido.

Le dolía, a él también le dolía recordar a Nat y recordar todo el evento con Thanos que también se había llevado la vida de Tony. 

\- Hey Cap.. ¿Crees que Tony también haya visto a Natasha? ¿Crees que le dijo que ganamos? ¿Estaran juntos?

Scott no dejaba de bombardearlo con preguntas, preguntas que no tenían respuesta y que ni siquiera el había llegado a pensar pero solo sabía una cosa.

\- Si Tony llego a ver a Natasha... Seguramente le dijo que ganamos. 

\- Tienes razón.

\- Y por ahora creo que es mejor dejar en paz el tema, aún esta muy reciente.

\- Tienes razón x2 Cap, pero... Creo que no debemos estar triste, ellos no quisieran eso, su sacrificio fue de amor para con todos.

Para cuando Steve se dio cuenta, ya estaba sólo en la sala. Así que ellos hicieron un sacrificio de amor, si lo pensaba de esa manera su corazón se alegraba y no podía evitar sentir su amor multiplicado por ellos. 

*********

\- Yo soy Inevitable...

\- Si pero... Yo soy Iron Man - Sabía que era el momento, cuando vio a Thanos colocarse el guantelete de nuevo supo que era el momento indicado, tuvo miedo si, pero cuando empuñó el guantelete el mismo, todo su miedo y preocupaciones se desvanecieron, vio todo tan claro y supo lo que debía hacer.

Para el instante en que chasqueo los dedos se vio delante de una puerta, su conocimiento era infinito, este mundo era tan basto. Al otro segundo estaba frente a frente con Nat y esta podía verlo con una expresión de asombro.

\- ¿Que hiciste Tony? - pregunto con lágrimas - ¿Y Morgan?

\- Ganamos Nat, Morgan crecerá en un mundo libre. Te Extrañaré Nat.

\- Tony.. No sobrevivirás a esto. - Vio su egocéntrico amigo sonreírle solamente, como si el supiera algo que ella aún no.

\- Nos veremos pronto agente Romanoff!! Pero aun no, así que no seduzcas a todos los ángeles.

Para cuando abrió los ojos tenía a Peter Parker diciéndole que habían ganado, y Pepper diciéndole que podía descansar, oh si, lo haría, había tenido una excelente idea mientras chasqueaba los dedos, definitivamente era un genio. Lastima que el esfuerzo no dejo que pudiera decir nada. 

No sentía dolor, ni angustia, no ansias, se e sentía en paz... Cerro los ojos, preparado a su nueva vida. 

*********

Lamido, lamido, rueda y rueda de un lado a otro, debe luchar para poder comer, no ve nada, pasan los días y puede ver todo claramente, aprende a caminar en sus cuatros patitas y... Oh rayos, ¿no pudo ser ser mas grande? 

Paso el primer mes adaptándose, sabia que tenia un propósito pero no lograba recordar cuál, si tan solo tuviese acceso a una computa... ¡Oh esperen que era eso! Sus hermanos estaban jugando y no lo habían invitado. Corrió y se lanzo arriba de sus pequeños hermanos, esta vida era muy divertida aunque, extrañaba las donas y... ¿esa era su cola? era cortita y quería atraparla. Empezó a dar circulo intentando atrapar su cola.

Y esa era su rutina, ya tenía casi tres meses y había visto al menos a 3 personas diferentes llevarse a sus hermanos. Ya solamente quedaba él y una de sus hermanas y al parecer hoy se iría. 

Escucho la charla que tenía la nueva dueña de su hermana con.. La que él había denominado su Abue (la dueña de su mami). Hablaba de que tenia un nuevo trabajo en Industrias Stark, por culpa del chasquido mucha gente quedo con severos traumas y algunos renunciaron... Pero el pequeño cachorro solo podía reproducir Stark, STARK! 

YA RECORDO TODO, él era Anthony Edward Stark, él era...¿ Un Corgi ? Ay no, cuando cuando chasqueo los dedos y desapareció el ejercito de Thanos, se lleno de todo ese conocimiento, supo que si moriría sería por el deterioro que dejo el guantelete en él, pero su alma estaba libre, sintió vibra la gema de la realidad y alma, ellas le había dicho que hacer, pero cuando pensó en regresar tenia en mente ser otro humano, no un PERRO! Uno muy pequeño y gordo. 

Debía, el debía llegar al complejo y buscar a Pepper y y, oh eso que traía su abue era su cena... Bueno, pensaría en como ir al complejo luego. Por ahora iba a comer. 

********

Había pasado un par de día y aún no sabia como se iba a escapar, tenía miedo de ser adoptado y lo llevaran a otra ciudad. Y aunque intentaba concentrarse muchas veces terminaba ganando su instinto. 

Intento ir al baño usando el inodoro pero en el camino se desvío y término orinando la alfombra y como si fuera poco. 

Lo consiguió, le dolía un poco su corazón canino pero debía hacerlo, espero que su Abue lo sacara al veterinario y en un descuidado de sus lentos reflejo, huyo. Esperaba que su Abue lo perdonara, era una buena mujer. Cuando estuviese al mando de nuevo, enviaría a alguien de Industria Stark para ayudarla con su madre, pues sabia de sus problemas económicos. 

Tuvo una corta aventura para llegar al complejo y por suerte o azares de las gemas había nacido relativamente cerca del complejo, debía buscar llegar a Morgan, ella era su propósito.

Cuando llego al complejo, lo habían tratado muy mal, se topo con Happy y este intento llamar a la perrera, por suerte había llegado Lang y lo había salvado, quien diría que el Chiquitín sería su salvador en esta vida. Pero como todo no es color de rosa y no podía dejar que lo sacara de allí y justamente vio pasar a Pepper por el pasillo contiguo, no le quedo de otra mas que morder al Scotty que automáticamente lo soltó, amaba morder.

Corrió lo más fuerte que sus cortas patitas lo dejaban y llego a Pepper, le saltaba y le ladraba con desespero. Necesitaba que supiera que era él.

Y no, no paso, Pepper solo empezó a gritar y pedir auxilio, él no dejaba de ladrarle y decirle un montón de cosas, entre ladridos hasta le había quitado el cargo de su compañía pero nada, Pepper no entendía nada.

Hasta que sintió unas suaves manos tomarlo en brazos y volteo a mirar quien era , oh por dios, el capitán america estaba acariciendo tras sus orejas y el estaba olvidando todo.

\- Gracias Steve, no sé de donde salio ese perro... Estaba como loco, creo que me dio una jaqueca..

\- Quizás solamente quiere que lo adopte, sería una excelente mascota para Morgan.

Sí, definitivamente Steve le agradaba mucho, y pensar que él se burlaba tanto del anciano y este sabia dar excelentes masajes de oreja y muy inteligente. Supo que quería estar con Morgan sin siquiera escucharlo. Ese era su hombre del pasado.

\- No Steve, soy alérgica a los perros y ya decidimos que era mejor un pez para fomentar su amor a los animales, lo siento.

Estaba tan enojado con Pepper, esa traidora, le iba a gruñir para que se diera cuenta lo enojado que estaba.

Pero al parecer todo empeoró cuando lo vio gruñirle y le dijo a Steve si podía llevárselo del lugar.

Okay, su plan de estar con Morgan había fracasado antes de empezar y ahora se encontraba con Steve en su habitación.

\- Ay Perrito, que voy hacer contigo. Yo no puedo adoptarte, pero eres tan adorable para ser enviado a una perrera. Quizás pueda cuidarte los días antes de mi viaje, pero sera un viaje sin retorno - decía Steve, divagando en sus pensamiento como si el perro pudiera entenderlo.

La verdad no entendía un carajo, para donde iba a ir su capitán y ¿por qué no iba a regresar? Él no se quería quedar con otra persona, si no iba a estar con Morgan prefería mil veces estar con Steve. Y obviamente el era hermoso y adorable ¿es que Steve lo había dudado? Casi tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de rodar los ojos.

\- Que gracioso... Creo que te pareces un poco a Tony - Ya en definitiva él, Steve Rogers estaba alucinando y veía a Tony en todos lado si seguía así iba hacer un viaje pero... sería al manicomio.

Tony no pudo evitar a escuchar su nombre, no podía creer lo inteligente que era Steve. Pero aunque estaba feliz de que Steve lo reconociera, pudo percibir tristeza en Steve, así que hizo algo que siempre ponía feliz a su Abue.

Empezó a girar y perseguirse la cola, se alegraba de nunca equivocarse porque vio a Steve echarse a reír 

\- Eres especial. Me gustas perrito. Pero en serio no puedes quedarte conmigo. Pienso ir al pasado y quedarme allá. En esta época ya no tengo a nadie, perdí mi amor del pasado y ahora he perdido a mi amor del presente. Sabes? No le he dicho a nadie, pero amaba a Tony, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y por eso no quise decirle quien había matado a sus padres ni nada y.. Soy patético, desahogandome con un perro.

Empezó a ladrarle no podía creer todo lo que dijo, ahora las que nunca él no podía irse y dejarlo, o sea que le pasaba a Steve, no podía hacer eso y él iba a impedirlo, iba a usar estos días que le quedaban y le mostraría que no debía regresar al pasado. El pasado es es eso, pasado y debía ser solamente recordado.. Su razón no era cuidar a Morgan, su razón era darle felicidad a Steve.

\- Eres muy exigente para ser tan pequeño, me pregunto si tendrás hambre.

Awww, enserio que empezaba amar a Steve, sería su tercer humano favorito, primeo estaba su Abue y luego Morgan. A Pepper la quería pero o sea se porto mal con él y de paso era alérgica a los perros, pues él iba a ser alérgico a Pepper.

Así empezó la rutina de Tony y Steve, desde que andaban juntos todos notaron que Steve estas un poco más feliz, Tony se encargaba de dejarle pequeñas señales para demostrarle que era él, aunque el capitán era un poco lento, se divertían a diario. Cada vez que Tony lo veía triste hacia alguna tontada perruna y ponía una sonrisa en el rostro a Steve.

Para Steve no era tan diferente, desde que ese perrito había entrado en su vida, se sentía extremadamente feliz y aunque muchas veces lo atrapo robándose las donas de la cocina y también un par de hamburguesa solía castigarlo, bueno fueron dos ocasiones pero si no fuera un perro, pensaría que era Tony.

Oh vamos, él no estaba tan loco, ese perro si se parecía a Tony en muchas cosas, había logrado abrir el laboratorio y ni siquiera supo como lo hizo. Ya se acerca la fecha de su partida y empezaba a dudar en quedarse, quería regresar y ver las locuras que hacia Dodger. Oh, Oh, le acababa de poner nombre, estaba perdido.

\- Hey Dodger! - le llamó

Para Tony fue inusual, ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamado perrito. Así que no pudo evitar mirar al Cap.

\- Sí, ese sera tu nombre amigo, sabes? Creo que nos quedaremos juntos tu y yo por mucho tiempo..

No podía creerlo, Steve iba a regresar, iba a regresar por él, se iban a quedar juntos para siemore. No dudó en demostrarle su felicidad corriendo por toda la habitación de Steve. Estaba tan feliz que.. Que... Ups, se hizo pipi encima.

\- Oh Dodger!! 

Pasaron los días y llego el dia del viaje, Bruce tenía todo listo. Y allí estaba él, pegado a Steve para que no lo olvidara. Necesitaba supervisar que todo marchara muy bien..

El procedimiento fue el mismo que el primero, Bruce presiono los botones y envió a Steve a regresar las gemas, estaba Sam y el tonto Bucky, se sintió muy bien cuando le mordió su mano de carne. 

Vio a Bruce volver a mover los botones para regresar a Steve y solo faltaba uno. Él lo haría.

\- Hey Sam podrías presionar el botón am.. - vio exactamente cuando el perro que había adoptado Steve ya había presionando el botón - Okay, no es nada... Ese perro es muy inteligente y raro.

Steve regreso al siguiente segundo, la misión fue un éxito y todos se lo hicieron saber, él solo quería abrazar a Dodger por darle un motivo de seguir aquí.

Había pasado el tiempo y Tony habia hecho un excelente trabajo para dejarle saber que era Stark..

Steve estaba convencido de que su perro no era un perro común, era Tony Stark Y si no era así pues se estaba volviendo loco. El necesitaba averiguar si su sosprecha era cierta.

\- Hey Dodger - Le llamo y vio como venía a donde estaba él - Voy a decirte algo, espero que comprendas y mis dudas sean cierta o voy a verme muy estupido. Pero voy a preguntarte algo, y vas a ladrar dos veces para Si y una vez para No. ¿Eres Tony Stark?

\- Guao, Guao - ¿en serio Steve dudaba de él? Se tardo casi un año en hacerle estas preguntas. Aunque el pudo hacerle saber que era él más rápido, la verdad disfrutaba volviendo loco al rubio.

\- Esto no puede ser cierto.. Ok, volveré a preguntar. ¿ Eres Tony Stark?

\- Guao,Guao.

Steve le pregunto lo mismo al rededor de unas veinte veced y en todas confirmo ser Tony.

\- Oh por dios Tony, sabes de mis sentimientos por ti?

\- Guao, Guao - Ahora podía ver a Stevr rojo como un tomate, sería buena idea que le preguntara si le correspondía, porque Iba a tener que decirle que Si.

\- Debo decirle a otra persona que eres tú?

\- Guao.

\- Por qué yo? Porque te quedaste conmigo...

Quería decirle a Steve que lo quería, que había visto su tristeza, su desamor, sus pocas ganas de vivir y el quiso darle una razón, el siempre lo había querido y aunque en esta forma no podía ofrecerle un amor romántico, podía ofrecerle un amor más puro, un amor inquebrantable, pero el no podía hablar, pero si había una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería era... Lamiendo sus manos y así lo hizo.

\- Oh Tony.. Entiendo, se que no puedes hablar ahora, y aceptare toda la compañía que me ofreces. Gracias, Aunque no puedo decirte Tony o todo creerán que me volví loco, fuera de la habitación serás Dodger. Última pregunta ¿ Quieres una hamburguesa con queso?

\- Guao, Guao.

Así sellaron una promesa, una promesa de dueño a mascota.

y pasaron los años, Steve descubrió que su suero solamente iba a resistir por seis años más, por suerte Tony estuvo a su lado, después de perder el suero, la vida de Steve se fue acortando cada vez más, su asma había vuelto y cada día le era mas difícil atender a Tony, su pequeño Corgi, también había envejecido. Siempre quiso saber el motivo de Tony de regresar como un perro.

Un día vio su lapto en cama, el la había dejado allí pero apagada y estaba encendida. Tony estaba en su cama, ocultado la cara de él, así que supuso fue él que encendió la Laptop.

Había un documento, no muy extenso. un escrito con algunos errores de letras imagina que escribir en la laptop con las patas de perro es muy difícil. Allí Tony le hablaba del chasquido, su deseo de regresar para estar con Morgan, y el momento que se dio cuenta que su razón no era estar con morgan, ella no iba a necesitarlo tanto como lo necesitaba Steve, su hija tenía a Pepper y Hey, aún no olvidaba que Pepper era alérgica a él, en esa parte Steve se rió. Y leyó la última línea del documento " Estos últimos ocho años han sido lo más placentero Steve, verte sonreír por mi. Ha terminado de purificar mi corazón, te quiero mucho Cap".

Steve no dijo nada, sabía que Tony no deseaba eso. Era feliz, Tony lo había elegido a él para pasar su vida perruna y se sintió afortunado. Podía morir en paz.

Y eso ocurrió exactamente un mes después. Enterraron a Steve con todos los honores de estado unidos. A única petición de Steve fue que al morir su perro lo enterraran junto a él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, luego de su muerte la vida de Tony se volvió aburrida, aunque lo había acogido Sam y era un buen dueño, extrañaba mucho a Steve y pronto fue perdiendo el apetito, ya no hamburguesas con queso y sólo quería dormir. Su vida sólo duró un año más.

Fue enterrado como lo pidió Steve, juntos.

Y cuando Tony cerro los ojos, vio una pradera, la más hermosa de su vida, corrió, corrió tanto como sus patas lo dejaban. Vio un puente y sabia debía cruzarlo, esta vez si era definitivo.

Al cruzarlo volvió a su forma original, oh dios, había extrañado caminar en dos piernas y sus manos. Cuando levanto la vista lo vio. al final estaba Steve, esperándolo con su traje de gala militar.

Sonriendole de esa forma tan pura como el podía hacerlo.

\- Hola Steve.

\- Hola Tony.

Se abrazaron, tan fuerte, tan único.

\- Romanoff nos espera...

\- Entonces no la hagamos esperar Cap.

Fin.


End file.
